Talk:BattlesVS/@comment-37448769-20190831131416
composite jump force heroes vs dynasmon (https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Dynasmon#Dynasmon) Goku (treated as pre super), piccolo (treated as pre super), trunks (treated as pre super), (all of the next characters treated as all abilities despite they are in mostly base due to their 4th abilities being above or even far above their base) ichigo, rukia, renji, luffy, zoro, sabo, sanji, naruto, boruto, gaara, kakashi, gon, kurapika, dark yugi, yusuke, jotaro, kenshin, pegasus seiya, dragon shiryu, deku, asta, (anti heroes and 3 other characters with no profiles excluded) Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Acrobatics, Pressure Point Strikes, Flight, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Rage Power (Triggered the Super Saiyan transformation through rage), Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to twenty times), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Resistance to Cold, Radiations, Paralysis (Managed to get out of Frieza's Imprisonment Ball at the last moment), Adapted through 100° times Earth's gravity via the Gravity Machine, Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Magic, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Breath Attack, Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Namekians have exceptional hearing, allowing them to hear things from great distances), Fusionism (Also knows the Fusion Dance), Body Control (Can control his severed limbs), Elasticity (Can stretch his arms great lengths), Size Manipulation (Can greatly increase his own size), Afterimage Creation, Danmaku, Electricity Manipulation, Creation, Sealing, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Immortality (Types 1 and 3; inherited his father's eternal youth), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate his lost limbs and heal most damage as long as his head remains intact) | All other abilities, Duplication, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buuand Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ribrianne's Light of Love, which causes anyone who smells the aroma released by the attack to become infatuated with her and the other Kamikaze Fireballs) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman and Martial Artist, Flight, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Acrobatics, Afterimage Creation, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Trunks will grow stronger every time he fights and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries), Transformation, Resistance to Cold and Radiations | All previous abilities, Resistance to Petrification (Can use his ki to deflect Dabura's stone spit), Energy Reflection with sword obtained in Dragon Ball Super, Rage Power, Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Energy / Ki Absorption, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development, Reactive Power Level (As noted by Grimmjow. Ichigo is able to evolved remarkably within a very short period of time and continued to grow even during battle), Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Afterimage Creation, Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Transformation (Can transform into a hollow), Energy Projection, Multiple Personalities ( Ichigo and Zangetsu are both seperate entities that behave completely different from one another), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation(Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to disintegration), Resistance to Possession, Power Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception ( As a transcendent being he cannot be sensed by inferior opponents unless he allows it), Memory Manipulation ( After Senna wiped everyone's memories Ichigo was the only one to retain his memories of her and even certain events such as him visiting The Valley of Screams before), Paralysis Inducement (Was unaffected by Candice's 5 Gigajoule arrow), Sealing (Broke out of a series of high level seals meant to seal off his movement capability), Power Mimicry (Tokinada can only copy Zangetsu appearance but not its power), and High Temperatures (Able to bathe in Kirinjo's hot spring, and without protection the water can cause the spiritual being's bodies to erode and rupture from exposure to the water Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Memory Manipulation (She erased Orihime's memories of a whole night), Healing (Can heal with kido), Expert Swordsman, Pseudo-Flight, Spiritual Awareness(Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost her speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (With Bakudō 1, 4, 9 and 61), Lightning Manipulation (With Hadō 4), Energy Projection and Fire Manipulation with Hadō 33 and 73, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Holy Manipulation (Zanpakutō cleanses souls so they can enter the Soul Society), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities, Absolute Zero and Durability Negation with Shikai and Bankai, Resistance to Absolute Zero and High Temperatures (Able to bathe in Kirinjo's hot spring, and without protection the water can cause the spiritual being's bodies to erode and rupture from exposure to the water Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsmanship, Whip Mastery, Pseudo Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection with Hadō 31 and his Bankai, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and High Temperatures (Able to bathe in Kirinjo's hot spring, and without protection the water can cause the spiritual being's bodies to erode and rupture from exposure to the waters) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superb Swordsmanship, Exceptional Willpower, Proficient Armament and Rudimentary Observation Haki user, Martial Arts, Accelerated Development (Battle and training; physical stats), Air Manipulation (He can throw his slash for a ranged attack or even produce a cutting whirlwind), Extrasensory Perception (He's able to sense the "Breath of All Things". Whilst in this state, he can perceive things, his instincts are elevated and he can understand everything that's going on around him with clarity. Can sense curses within swords), Acrobatics, Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage), Illusion Creation and Aura (Via Asura), Body Control (Can increase the muscles in his arms at will), Statistics Amplification (Via increasing the muscle mass of his arms to briefly enhance his strength and Asura, which triples his attacking power), Minor Analytical Prediction, Minor Fire Manipulation (Via Flying Dragon: Blaze), Resistance to Curse Manipulation (He was able to overcome a cursed sword only by using his own luck, the same cursed sword that bring bad things and mysterious deaths to the people who carry it), Fire Manipulationand Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by the flames engulfing him), as well as Cold Temperatures, Pain Manipulation (Has an extremely high pain tolerance, able to withstand extensive beatings, impalements, as well as took on all of the pain and fatigue Luffy endured during the entirety of Thriller Bark despite being severely injured himself... and remains conscious and standing), Minor Resistance to Sleep Manipulation | Same as before, Enhanced Smell (Figured out the magistrate was the killer he was being framed for when he smelled blood on him), Minor Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Ate polluted fish from Wano's rivers and only got a stomachache) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Knows martial arts dragon style techniques), Proficient Pipe User, Acrobatics, Haki (Armament and Obervation user), Fire Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Regeneration (Mid-High, only in Logia form), Body Control (He should be capable of altering the size and shape of his logia-form to some degree), Accelerated Development (Learned to control his fruit in an instant), Limited Flight via propulsion, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (All Logias are resistant to their respective elements). Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Accelerated Development(Battle; physical stats), Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Proficient knives and likely sword user), Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage), Heat and Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Limited Durability Negation with Diable Jambe, Rage Power, Proficient Observation and Inept Armament Haki user, able to withstand high water pressure, able to run underwater with Blue Walk, Pseudo Flight with Sky Walk, Resistance to Fire Manipulation | Same as before, Enhanced Smell (Could figure out the ingredients and secret recipe Streusen used for his wedding cake solely by its scent) | Same as before, following abilities when using "Stealth Black": Speed Boosters, which increase both speed and kicking power, Enhanced Durability, A cape that can be used as a shield, Invisibility, Levitation Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Multiple Personalities, Accelerated Development, Aura, Energy Manipulation and Constructs, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ink Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Scale Powder Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Homing Attacks, Energy Absorption, Corrosion Inducement, Limited/Selective Intangibility, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities with chakra, and further increase his statistics with Kurama's chakra), Absorption (Can absorb techniques with his artificial limb), Precognition (Can sense the negative emotions of others), Flight (Can also propel himself and maneuver in the air with Rasengan), Longevity (As an Uzumaki, he possesses an incredible life-force, granting him a longer lifespan than normal humans), Limited Durability Negation (Can ignore the outer defense of targets and specifically perform internal damage by sending chakra waves into them with Frog Strike), Clairvoyance (Gained information about the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War through his sensory abilities as a teenager), Emotion Detection (Can sense hatred and other forms of negative intents and emotions), Healing (Can revitalize targets, stabilize life forces and restore missing organs), Large Size with Bijuu Mode and Asura Avatar (Varies from Type 2 to Type 3, as the size of the Bijuu was portrayed inconsistently), Steam Manipulation (Can emit large amounts of steam to increase his strength and speed), Magnetism Manipulation (Can bind targets in place and immobilize them with Magnet Release), Bubble Manipulation (Can create explosive and toxic bubbles), Shapeshifting (Can transform into living beings and inanimate objects, and can use this in battle to confuse his opponents and catch them off-guard in a variety of ways), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the attacks and movements of targets without seeing them, allowing him to appropriately dodge and can detect targets over large distances. In Six Paths Sage Mode, his sensory capabilities are increased to the extent that he can detect invisible clones that exist in a separate dimension), Non-Physical Interaction, Duplication (Can create shadow clones who can use his techniques, act as decoys and distractions, shields to protect him from harm and damage, improve his maneuverability, relay their knowledge and experiences to him, among other things), Summoning (Can summon toads of varying sizes, some of which can crush and flatten targets from above, spew oil from their mouths to restrict the movements of targets, levitate, skillfully wield weapons, manipulate water, and utilize illusions, among other things), Regeneration (Mid-Low normally as he has Hashirama's cells. Low-Mid in tailed forms scaling from his teenage self), Telepathy (Can read the minds of targets by making contact with them and connecting his chakra to them), Limited Petrification (Absorbing excess natural energy from him without the ability to properly balance it will result in the target being turned to stone), Limited Durability Negation(Rasenshuriken does damage by specifically attacking and damaging the cells of his targets), Limited Power Nullification with Rasenshuriken , Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Poison Manipulation (Can summon corrosive poison), Can attack people that enter his mind, Energy Projection (Can create chakra arms to attack targets from a distance and grant him better mobility and maneuverability), Forcefield Creation (Can expand his chakra to make it acts like a forcefield around him), Limited Invulnerability (Shares the same chakra as Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Multiple Personalities (As a Jinchūriki), Surface Scaling, Sand Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Sealing, Extrasensory Perception with Third Eye, Magnetism Manipulation, Duplication (Can create clones out of sand), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed and physical capabilities with chakra), Can send particles to block and hinder movements Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Chakra Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Water Walking, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Lightning Manipulation, Enhanced Smell, Sight and Hearing, Stealth Mastery, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Weapon Mastery (Expert in the use of kunai, shuriken, and other ninja weaponry. As an adult, can channel lightning into them to further increase their sharpness, cutting power, and achieve effects such as paralyzing targets), Duplication (Can create shadow clones that can use his techniques. As an adult, can create lightning clones that can perform the same function, on top of paralysing opponents on contact, and water clones), Limited Precognition (The Sharingan allows him to see the image of his opponent's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body), Power Mimicry (Can copy the ninjutsu, genjutsu, and fighting styles of his opponents), Limited X-ray Vision (The Sharingan allows him to see chakra through solid obstructions), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Resistance to Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation | All previous abilities, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Mist Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon different weapons of varying sizes, and dogs that assist in tracking and espionage, and can restrain targets, leaving them open and vulnerable to attack) | Same as before, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Space-Time Manipulation, and BFR (Can send targets to another dimension) with Kamui | Same as before, Limited Intangibility, Flight with Perfect Susanoo | Same as before, but does not have his Sharingan, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Prevented ice from spreading through his body with the use of chakra control) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Enhancer), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Trained in Shingen-ryu Kung Fu by Wing and Biscuit Krueger. He can fight people who are stronger than him, such as Hisoka, Genthru, and Knuckle Bine), Weapon Mastery (Gon is highly adept with using his fishing rod as a weapon.), Aura (Gon's aura output is immense, with Razor saying that he was a monster. According to Knuckle, his total aura output is around 21,500.), Transmutation and Weapon Creation with Scissor (By transmuting his aura, Gon can create a sword made of Nen.), Regeneration (Low. Healed a broken arm in 10 days. Healed a broken radius and ulna, a cracked humerus, three rib fractures and 12 cracks in 1 month instead of the predicted 4.), Transformation(By forming a Vow, Gon forced his body to mature to adulthood.), Immense Pain Tolerance (Was able to fight Genthru even though he lost his arm.), Limited Animal Manipulation (Gon is shown to be good with animals. Tamed a Foxbear, which is noted for immense aggression. It's a common belief that good Hunters are well liked by animals.), Limited Adaptation (Was unaffected by the low temperature and oxygen levels on top of the world tree.), Madness Manipulation (Type 3; without Ten, a Nen user is capable of causing insanity), Fear Manipulation, Limited Paralysis Inducement, and Limited Death Manipulation with Ren (It has been stated that without Ten, a Nen user is capable of inducing crippling fear, paralyzing people, and even outright killing them with Nen alone), Longevity and Resistance with Ten to Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Fear Manipulation, Limited Paralysis Inducement, and Limited Death Manipulation (By preventing aura from leaking away, Ten maintains youthful vigor and reduces aging and protects users from hostile shows of Ren), Stealth Mastery and possibly Body Control with Zetsu (Zetsu shuts off all aura nodes in the body, effectively concealing a user's presence. Ordinary people are unable to sense them even if they're in direct line of sight. Tailed Hisoka without being noticed for a day. Zetsu also relieves fatigue as aura is forced to stay inside), Limited Invisibility with In (In renders aura imperceptible unless using Gyo), Energy Projection with Paper and Hatsu (Gon can expel aura from his hands in the form of a spherical projectile. Hatsu is used to project one's aura), Statistics Amplification with Rock (By charging his fist with Ko, Gon can make his punches much more powerful. With Ren, Ten, Ko, Ken, Shu, and Ryu, users can boost their offensive and defensive capabilities, with some offering a balance of both), Enhanced Senses normally and with Gyo (Sight, Hearing, Taste, and Smell. Kurapika noted that his vision is far beyond normal human capabilities. His hearing is so keen that he is able to fight even in complete darkness.Immediately noticed that Tonpa's drink was laced. His smell is considered as good as a dog's. With Gyo, Gon can see through In), Psychometry with En (En creates a barrier which allows users to feel the shape and movement of anything in the radius), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Geretta's poison was stated to paralyze a person for 10 days. Gon got up just a few minutes after.), Invisible and Intangible Nen attacks (To those who can't use Gyo or can't see Aura, Nen attacks are invisible. In general, Nen attacks are entirely made of Aura. The only exception would be for Conjurer who is a Nen user who can materialize objects that sometimes even non-Nen users can see and touch, but even then all conjurers should be able to use others Nen types that have Invisibility and Intangibility properties), Non-Physical Interaction (Can Interact with Intangible Nen attacks) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation(Conjurer in base, Specialist in Emperor Time), Genius Intelligence, Chain Manipulation, Master Chain User, Proficient swordsman and proficient at nunchaku handling, Can use self-enhanced healing (Mid-Low) via chains (Healed a shattered arm instantly), Enhanced Senses (Via Gyo and knows if somebody is lying via chains), Power Absorption (With Steal Chain he can steal nen and nen abilities), Power Bestowal (He can give stolen nen abilities to allies and even no nen users with Stealth Dolphin), Power Nullification (Via Chain Jail), Law Manipulation with Judgment Chain, Age Manipulation with Erigeron, Air Manipulation with Air Blow, Animal Manipulation with Little Eye, Stealth Mastery and possibly Body Control with Zetsu (Zetsu shuts off all aura nodes in the body, effectively concealing a user's presence. Ordinary people are unable to sense them even if they're in direct line of sight. Zetsu also relieves fatigue as aura is forced to stay inside), Limited Invisibility with In (In renders aura imperceptible unless using Gyo), Energy Projection with Hatsu (Hatsu is used to project one's aura), Statistics Amplification (With Scarlet Eyes or Emperor Time. With Ren, Ten, Ko, Ken, Shu, and Ryu, users can boost their offensive and defensive capabilities, with some offering a balance of both), Enhanced Senses with Gyo (Lets users see through In), Extrasensory Perception, Psychometry with En (En creates a barrier which allows users to feel the shape and movement of anything in the radius), Preparation, Aura (With Ten and Ren), Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Without Ten, a Nen user is capable of causing insanity), Fear Manipulation, Limited Paralysis Inducement, and Limited Death Manipulation with Ren (It has been stated that without Ten, a Nen user is capable of inducing crippling fear, paralyzing people, and even outright killing them with Nen alone), Longevity and Resistance with Ten to Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Fear Manipulation, Limited Paralysis Inducement, and Limited Death Manipulation (By preventing aura from leaking away, Ten maintains youthful vigor and reduces aging and protects users from hostile shows of Ren), High Pain Resistance (Didn't flinch although Uvogin shattered the bones in his arm and continued to fight afterward), invisible and intangible nen attacks (To those who can't use Gyo or can't see Aura, Nen attacks are invisible. In general, Nen attacks are entirely made of Aura. The only exception would be for Conjurer who is a nen user who can materialize objects that sometimes even non-nen users can see and touch but even then all conjurers should be able to use others nen types that have Invisibility and Intangibility properties), Non-Physical Interaction (Can Interact with Intangible nen attacks) Genius Intelligence (It is claimed that completing the Millennium Puzzle alone requires high intelligence.), Multiple Personalities (Dark Yugi is considered a separate conscious in his mind). Sealing(Atem's and some of Zorc's soul was sealed inside the puzzle), Clairvoyance (Can show the wielder something they wish to find), Pocket Reality Manipulation (There exists a world of Atem's memories within the puzzle itself), and Illusion Creation (Anyone attempting to piece together the puzzle may be shown a horrifying illusion) with the Millennium Puzzle. Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Dark Yugi possesses these powers to play Shadow Games and cast Penalty Games to the loser, which can have an extremity of death by shock or a complete shutdown of the mind.), and Empathic Manipulation (Shadow Games reveal a person's true nature) with Shadow Games. | Sealing and Clairvoyance with the Millennium Pendant. Summoning of ka and the Egyptian Gods. Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Flight, Enhanced Senses and Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and see invisible spirits, see demons through disguises they use to look as humans and has X-Ray vision with the monocle. Can also fight in pitch black darkness using only his hearing or even hear shurikens flying towards him), Extrasensory Perception, Likely Longevity, Acrobatics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Aura, Astral Projection, Ki Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Has the ability to fire destructive blasts of Reiki and Youki), Can tap his life energy for extra power, Can shoot his blasts invisibly, Barrier Creation and Limited Attack Reflection (Can generate a barrier around his hands that deflects lightning), Statistics Amplification and Rage Power (His strength increases depending on his emotions), Sound Manipulation and Shockwave Generation (Blew away a warrior of the Spirit World), Fourth Wall Awareness, Regeneration (Mid-Low, has regenerated broken bones and healed from ki bullet wounds over the course of battle), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Hiei's attempt to mind control him) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Star Platinum which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (At least vision, possibly more due to the ambiguity of having "extreme precision"), Size Manipulation, Body Control (Can extend its index and middle fingers), Super Breath (Can continuously draw in air with his lungs, managed to remove fog from nearly an entire town), Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Selective Intangibility (As with most Stands, though Star Platinum has phased limbs in order to reach Jotaro's heart before) and Invisibility. | All previous abilities, Star Platinum: The World which has Time Stop (Can stop time for up to five seconds), Limited Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within stopped time as well as move at the cost of using his own personal five second limit) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities (Due to years of killing people, a bloodlusted persona, was born), Sword Master, Acrobatics, Analytical Prediction (Can predict his opponent's actions by reading their emotions and aura), Resistance to paralysation (Can use his chi to break out from Shin no Ippou), Fear-inducing Aura (Send his Chi to stun weak-willed people), Air Manipulation (Can create strong wind by drawing his sword, and vacuum creation with the ultimate technique to briefly immobilize his opponent). Statistics Amplification (During and after his fight against Shishio, Kenshin learned to amplify his performance with his Chi Manipulation to make him stronger without relying on his bloodlusted persona's power) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Regeneration (High), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can track people and events across large distances, and through dimensions), Adaptability, and Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once), Flight, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others), Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself), Non-Corporeal (exist without a body, as a soul) Acausality ( Type 2 - Through Athena 's Ichor / Divine Cosmos), Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit, and God Cloths require a temperature hundreds of degrees colder than Absolute Zero) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation (via Divine Cosmos), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once, and adapt to it), Flight, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others), Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself.) Non-Corporeal (exist without a body, as a soul), Acausality (Type 2 - Through Athena's Ichor/Divine Cosmos), Martial Arts, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, 8th, 9th sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit, and God Cloths require a temperature hundreds of degrees colder than Absolute Zero) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his strength, durability and speed with One For All), Acrobatics, Air Manipulation (Can generate air pressure with his attacks), Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to other people), Energy Manipulation (Can create dark tendrils of energy with Black Whip), Pseudo-Flight with 100% (Can propel himself through the air using wind pressure), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Possesses a strong willpower that allowed him to overcome Shinsou's Brainwashing) and Power Absorption (It's implied that All For One cannot steal One For All) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Summoning, Expert Swordsman, Anti-Magic (Can nullify nearly any type of magic with the edge of his sword) and Attack Reflection (Reflect them back with the spine of the blade), Transformation, Limited Memory Manipulation and Mind Manipulation via Demon Destroyer Sword (Asta has shown to be able to look into the minds and hearts of others and see their past memories and even interact with their self inside of them), Absorption (Has absorb the magic of his allies with his Demon-Dwelling Sword and use said magic as a projectile, His swords drain the magical power of anything that makes contact with them until they're completely unable to use magic), Ki Sensing, Limited Resistance to Life-Force Absorption (Asta has shown to able to resist The Devil's Life-Force Absorption magic) | All previous power & abilities, Limited Flight, Enhanced Anti-Magic (Has shown to be able to nullify magic without his swords by spreading his Anti-Magic around his environment's), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (The Devil stated that he is completely ignoring the effects of his warping space), Fear Manipulation/Paralysis Inducement(Wasn't even a bit scared of Patry's overwhelming mana that was comparable or greater than Yami's, while Black Bulls' senior member Finral considered running for his life) and Improved versions of his original Anti-Magic abilities fusion / scale to this character (https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Mage_(World_of_Darkness)#First%20Tier) (1A first tier to archmastery) rules: no bfr, yes hax, yes scaling, starting distance 10 ft away location: unpopulated large galaxy (speed is well beyond that but can lower each of their speed in a confrontation that requires it so an extra rule is 'no winning by speed') (they have equal speed anyway) -- mage wins by abilities abstract existence (counter for conceptual erasure), petrication, and acasuality, also resistance and outerversal attack potenency (since dynasmon's attack potency is only out complex multiversal) (though that is near equal the slight difference makes a major change in the fight especially when mage out-abilitie'd dynasmon) (which allowed mage to win) 'mage wins 7/10 (dynasmon had many other abilities to make this a long fight) (mage won) '